In love with a doctor who is also a vampire
by vampmarks247
Summary: A story that starts out almost just like Twilight but not exactly. Then it all changes when Bella meets Carlisle. A Bella / Carlisle story. Edward also likes Bella. How will it turn out? Maybe sequel soon!
1. Chapter 1

The town Bella moved to was Forks. There weren't that many people, so it seemed much harder to make friends. People were friendly but it just didn't seem like enough for her. Maybe it was because of that guy that made her feel uncomfortable. The guy that would give her mean looks at lunch and ignore her in Biology. His name was Edward but he was not like everyone else. His family wasn't like anyone else. Bella didn't know why. She just knew they were beautiful and no one could compare to them. Their dad was a doctor, though Bella had never seen him. She was surprised that she hadn't hurt herself yet by being as clumsy as she was. Their mom, Bella didn't hear much about, was dead. She was sorry for their loss, although they didn't seem much affected by it. They carried on a normal routine, sitting alone at a table far away from everyone else. It seemed like they didn't want anything to do with anyone. A few rumors went around that two of the pairs that were together, were married. Although, Bella didn't actually believe they were married yet. They were just too young for that.

Bella didn't like Biology. It was the class she felt most uncomfortable in. With Edward as a partner, it just didn't help at all. He would sit there and glare at her with dark black eyes that make her want to just run out of the room and hide. It went on like that for a few weeks until one day she just couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to know why he was doing that. But as she walked into the lunch room, he wasn't there.

"Are you looking for the Cullens?" A voice asked from behind Bella. She noticed she was staring off in the direction of their table as if they might appear out of nowhere. She turned around and noticed it was Jess who had spoken. "They go hiking when it is sunny out. Their dad drags them out for the whole day. I wish my parents would do that." She bit into an apple. "Anyways, would you like to sit with us? I saw that you have been sitting alone for the past few weeks."

"That would be great." Bella sat with them for the rest of lunch. She didn't bring up the Cullens but as the day went on, the urgency to ask someone why they acted so weird grew more and more. In PE, Bella tried to hit the volleyball over the net but instead hit another guy in the head. She met another friend.

The next day came by fast. More people started following her around and hung out when they got the chance. Lunch came and as Bella looked over at the Cullens table, she saw that they had come back. The same dark black eyes were also back, staring at her as if she were food. "Bella! Are you okay?" Mike, the guy she had met in PE, was shaking her by the shoulders.

"What? Yeah... I'm fine." Bella still had her eyes on Edward. Mike turned to see what she was looking at. "I'm not hungry..." She said before Mike could say anything, and left the lunchroom. She was glad no one had followed her because she wanted to be alone. Biology was next and she wanted to think of what to say to Edward. To ask what his problem was. As lunch ended, people piled into the hallways to their next classes. Bella didn't rush. She wanted to go back over the lines she wanted to say to him.

"Bella! Where did you run off to?" Mike appeared beside her, arm across her shoulders. "Anyways, that doesn't matter. But would you like to go to the--"

"Hey get your hands off my girl!" A guy named Tyler said, yanking Mike off and pushing him across the hall. They both laughed but still were fighting for the spot beside Bella as she walked into the room. First person she saw was Edward and as she walked in, he looked up, those same dark black eyes piercing through hers. She hesitated a moment before taking a seat beside him.

"Hello." He started saying. Bella's heart skipped a beat. His voice was unlike any she ever heard before. "I'm sorry about not introducing myself before. I am Edward Cullen."

Bella looked over at him. "What is your pro--" She couldn't finish. As she looked into his eyes, her mind went blank. Then she noticed his eyes wern't black anymore. They were a golden color. "Did you get contacts?"

"Uh. No..." He looked away as if he was trying to hide the fact that his eyes had changed color. She was positive they were black the other day. They didn't talk for the rest of class. As soon as the bell rang, he was out the door before anyone else could get out of their seat. Bella stared in amazement. That was all she thought about for the rest of the day. How his eyes had changed color and how fast he moved from his seat to the door in less than a few seconds. The end of the day finally came and she set out towards her truck. Looking across the parking lot, she saw Edward leaning against his car, watching her. As soon as she reached the door, tires screeched behind her. Turning around, all she saw was a van gliding across the pavement, sideways, about to flatten her to the ground. At the last second, a hand shot out and stopped the van. Bella fell over at the shock of almost getting hit.

Screams were heard but all Bella could think of was how the van stopped. She looked up and saw Edward standing over her. A dent was in the side of the van where his hand must have stopped it. Before she could say anything, he disappeared and everyone crowded around her to see if she was alright.

"Bella! I called 911. They are on their way." She heard Jess say. A few minutes later, the cops and ambulance arrived. She tried to tell them that she was fine but they took her to the hospital anyways.

When she got there, they put her on one of the tables and said the doctor would be right in. The door slammed open and her dad, Charlie, walked in. "Bella! Who did this? I will kick their sorry a--"

"Dad... I'm fine! I wasn't hurt." Bella kept saying for the next few minutes. He just wouldn't listen and kept going on and on about how Tyler was going to get it. She wouldn't tell him who did it. It wasn't like it was his fault his van started sliding. It had snowed that morning and then turned to ice.

The doors slammed open once again. "I heard the chiefs daughter was there." The doctor said, walking in. Bella about gasped at the sight of him. "Hello. I'm Doctor Cullen. So, you were almost hit by a car, right?" All Bella could do was nod. She knew one thing, Carlisle Cullen, father of all of the Cullens, was the most beautiful person she has ever saw in her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors slammed open once again. "I heard the chiefs daughter was there." The doctor said, walking in. Bella about gasped at the sight of him. "Hello. I'm Doctor Cullen. So, you were almost hit by a car, right?" All Bella could do was nod. She knew one thing, Carlisle Cullen, father of all of the Cullens, was the most beautiful person she has ever saw in her entire life.

"Does she look alright? Who is the boy that did it?" Charlie asked him.

Carlisle looked her over. "She looks fine. I haven't heard who the boy was but I do know it was an accident." He said. Charlie sighed.

"You know what sounds so crazy? Edward got to me so fast. I don't know how. He wasn't even near me but he was there to stop the van." Bella said to Carlisle.

Carlisle glanced at her for a second but continued writing notes. "Edward? Your son? Was he hurt?" Charlie asked.

"Edward is just fine. No need to worry. It also sounds like you were very lucky, Bella." Carlisle walked over to set his notes down on the table. "Look here." He shown a light at her eyes.

Charlie's phone went off. "Hello? Yes. I'll be right there." He closed the phone. "Listen Bella. I have to go check this thing out that happened downtown. I brought your truck here for you to get home. Stay safe and watch out for more vans. I couldn't live if I lost you."

Bella nodded. "What happened?" She forgot Carlisle was also there, listening closely to the conversation.

"Someone was murdered. They say it was some kind of animal." Charlie said right before he closed the door.

"Animal?" Bella asked but Charlie had already closed the door behind him. She looked over at Carlisle who looked shocked but then recovered when he noticed her looking at him. His gaze made her mind go blank. "So..." Bella thought of what to say. "When can I leave?" She looked down at her hands to think more easily.

Papers ruffled as Carlisle stuck them in a folder. "Actually, you can leave now." He gave her a smile that made her almost faint at the sight of it. "Are you okay? You turned very pale." He started to look concerned.

"I'm fine. I just want to get home." Bella slid off the table, lost her balance, and almost fell into Carlisle. She managed to catch herself though, which surprised her. "I hate how clumsy I am." She explained and almost ran out the door.

Carlisle watched her go. "Be careful out there..." He said before she went down the hall and around the corner.

As Bella walked around a corner, she heard voices. It was Edward and one of his sisters, Rosalie. "I wasn't going to just let her die! What else could I have done?" Edward was saying. Bella went back behind the wall so they wouldn't see her and to also listen to what they were saying. She couldn't hear Rosalie but since Edwards voice was much louder, she could understand most of what he said. "I think I may like her but I'm trying to stay away as much as I can. It's just too... complicated. I wish--"

"Edward. Rosalie." A voice from behind Bella, said. Edward and Rosalie turned toward her hiding place. Bella turned around slowly and saw Carlisle. "Maybe you two should talk in a more private place. You never know who might eavesdrop." He said, glancing over at Bella. She blushed. "I thought you were going home?" He asked her.

Bella looked over at Edward who looked angry, and Rosalie who looked like she was about to kill Edward. "I was on my way out the door. I'm sorry for eavesdroping. I'll go now..." She said, and started walking down the hall, past Edward and Rosalie, and out the double doors. All three Cullens stared after her, wondering how much she heard and what exactly she was thinking. Did she know too much already? If so, would they have to do something so she wouldn't go telling people what she found out. Carlisle shook his head at the thought. No one would believe her anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella sat on her bed thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Did she hear Edward correctly? Did he really like her? If so, she didn't like him that way. Only has a friend. Plus, she liked Carlisle a lot. If they had a chance together, she would take it no matter what. Sleep was hard to get. In the morning when she woke up, with a few hours of sleep, she didn't even bother eating and went straight to school. Edward was already there by his car.

"I have to talk to you." Bella said, making sure no one was around to hear. "About yesterday. How did you get to me so fast? And how did you stop that van?"

Edward thought for a moment. "I was right beside you Bella. Didn't you see me?"

Bella shook her head. "You were all the way over here and in a few seconds, you were way over there where my truck was. I don't even think that's possible unless you wern't human..."

Edward looked uncomfortable and started to get angry. "I told you. I was right beside you. Now leave it." He walked off toward his class.

Bella glared at him till he was out of sight and then started to her class. She couldn't pay attention at all, so when the teacher called on her for an answer, she didn't even have a clue what was being asked. "Oh... uh I don't know..." Bella said and looked away from the teacher. Lunch finally came and she looked over at Edward who was staring at her from his table. He motioned for her to come over.

"Bella." He said when she got there. "Meet my family. Rosalie, who you have already met, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet." He pointed to each as he said their name. They all smiled back at her, except for Rosalie who looked the other way as if she didn't like Bella. "Rosalie and Emmet are together and so are Alice and Jasper." Bella noticed even before he said that. Alice all of a sudden looked surprised, staring at Bella. "What is it Alice?" Edward asked, looking from her to Bella.

Alice snapped out of whatever trance she was in and looked at Edward. "Oh it's nothing..." Alice looked in the opposite direction but kept eyeing Bella as she sat down and ate.

Lunch ended fast and they all went in separate directions. When Biology came, Edward kept staring at her. She just had to ask him again... "Tell me how you stopped that van."

He looked the other way for a minute but turned back to her. "Listen. I can't tell you now. But please, let it alone for now. I just don't.... don't want to think about it..." He said. Bella reached over to take his hand to maybe get it out of him but as she touched his hand, she jerked it back. His hand was ice cold. Too cold for any human body to be. His eyes went wide and turned away from her. "I'll tell you later..." He didn't seem too happy about it. Bella was really shocked though. The coolness of his skin.

Bella was quiet about it. She wanted to know but if he was going to tell her later, she would wait. The rest of her classes seemed to go on forever but as soon as the bell rang for school to be let out, she ran out into the parking lot to his car. It wasn't there. Neither were his brothers and sisters. She noticed it was sunny out. Not going into the sunlight... Cold skin... Unbelievable strength... and fast. These all wern't normal. She just had to look it up. When she got home, she searched it all up on the internet and her results... vampire. It all fit together. Their pale skin. They didn't even have a past in Forks according to her dads police files. That was because they didn't even live around here their whole life. They have been moving around the world for probably more than a hundred years. All of this scared Bella. She couldn't get to sleep at all that night.

"Bella. Did you sleep okay? Was it too cold? I'll buy you a heater for your room." Charlie started the next morning.

"No dad. I'm fine. I just stayed up really late doing homework." Bella said, walking out the door and toward her truck.

"Maybe I should go down there and give those teachers a talk... They shouldn't assign so much homework in one night." Charlie said, standing in the front doorway.

"No. It's not that. I just didn't do it till late. Anyways, I might be home late. I feel like getting out of the house for awhile." She hopped in the truck and drove to school. Edward wasn't there yet but she was early so she waited in the parking lot. When he finally came and got out of his car, he started walking towards her but as she walked to him, instead of talking, she walked right past him towards the forest.

"Bella?" Edward had followed her into the forest where no one was around.

She stopped but didn't turn around. "I know what you are..." Her heart started racing. He wouldn't hurt her would he?

His breath caught in his throat. "Say it... out loud." He couldn't wait for her to reply. He went up behind her and took both of her hands. She jerked them away.

"Don't... I know what you are. I'm not afraid. Just please, don't get any closer." She said, turning around to face him.

He looked hurt. "Say it..." He managed to say.

She hesitated a moment. What if she had it wrong? He could just be acting this all out. She had to say it though... "Vampire." Her words rung in his ears. She had found out... on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

I am posting another chapter today because I know I didn't put any Carlisle in the last chapter and I don't want people sad that he wasn't haha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

What if she had it wrong? He could just be acting this all out. She had to say it though... "Vampire." Her words rung in his ears. She had found out... on her own.

"So your not afraid?" Edward asked. He couldn't believe how easily she had found out. Of course with his help but still...

"No. I want to know more about you. How old are you really?" Bella felt weird saying it.

"Old enough. Listen, I am very... protective... of you..." He barely could get the words out. He wanted to tell her how he felt and wanted to know if she felt the same way. She didn't say anything though. "Would you like to see where I live and hang out at the house for a bit? It is too late to go to our classes." That was right! She was late for school!

"It isn't too late but I don't think I could think anyways, so sure. Lets go." Bella said, starting to walk towards the way to the school where Edwards car was. He tried to take her hand but she put it in her pocket. They both got into his shiny Volvo, the only nice car in the whole school, and took off down the road, fast. Really fast... "Slow down! You are going 100mph! Are you trying to kill us?" Bella was holding on to anything she could reach.

Edward just looked over and laughed. "Relax. I've been driving for many years." He laughed again as if it were a joke. "Besides, I love driving fast. It's one of the few exciting things that go on in this long life." He sighed and it was quiet the rest of the way. Bella didn't know much to say. She has just proven they were all vampires. Speechless was what she was. They finally got to his house, which looked very normal actually. Inside though, the whole back side of the house was glass. It was beautiful to look out. Just the front room looked big enough for three rooms that may have been there before them. "Everyone's at school and Carlisle is working but he should be coming home soon." Bella was caught off guard at his name. Would she get to see him? Bella got a tour of the whole house. It took awhile to go through and as they came back into the front room, everyone was back and hanging up their coats. "Aren't you all suppose to be at school?"

"Aren't you suppose to be at school too?" Rosalie asked, giving Bella a mean look. "But of course you skip, not even going to tell us, to show Bella our house which of course was suppose to be private and no one was suppose to know about."

Carlisle stepped in between them. "Stop it both of you. Now, Edward, explain please?"

Edward glared at Rosalie for a few seconds. "She figured it out... No more hiding it from her. We can trust her..." He said.

Rosalie screamed. "That's just great!" She screamed 'great' at him as she walked over to him. "We are going to get caught! And who knows what could happen! Thanks to you, we all could end up dead!"

"Now now Rosalie." Carlisle said calmly, stepping in between them once again. "It is alright. We will keep an eye on Bella. She won't tell a thing to anyone right?" He looked over at her. She lost her thoughts when his eyes met hers. "Bella?"

She snapped out of it. "Of course not. Just as long as I don't become the meal..." Carlisle tried to not laugh but couldn't help it.

"No that's not necessary..." He said, giving her a smile that made her heart race. It was so beautiful.

"Actually, we only drink the blood of animals, not humans. Carlisle here doesn't like to harm humans and as you can already tell, since he is a doctor." Edward said. What a great way to spoil the mood... Everyone else nodded except for Rosalie who stomped off to another room in the house. "Just ignore Rosalie. I do."

Jasper and Alice were just staring at Bella the whole time. "Bella. Could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Alice asked. Bella nodded and followed her to a room that must be hers. "Well, you found out we are vampires but that's not all..." Bella didn't know if she could take any more in just a few days. How much more was there? "I can read minds Bella... and this whole time, I've read everything you have thought."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know Alice doesn't read minds but I thought it would be kool if I had her as the one to read minds so she could be best friends with Bella and all that =] I've also written a few more chapters already so prepare for atleast one a day for a few days! I don't know how many more chapters there will be. Thanks for all the reviews 3 I'm glad people are liking it. Please continue posting reviews cause like I said, more reviews, quicker I will write and post!


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella. Could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Alice asked. Bella nodded and followed her to a room that must be hers. "Well, you found out we are vampires but that's not all..." Bella didn't know if she could take any more in just a few days. How much more was there? "I can read minds Bella... and this whole time, I've read everything you have thought." Bella about fell off the bed that she was sitting on.

"You what? No! You don't know what I thought... Do you?" Bella felt her cheeks burn. She couldn't believe this... No way Alice knows she likes Carlisle.

"Don't worry hun. It's safe with Jasper and I. Although, Carlisle seems to act a bit different around you than anybody else. I wonder why..." Alice thought for a minute.

Bella started to relax. If she could believe Alice, then she wouldn't have to worry about Carlisle finding out. "Hey, can't you read his mind? You know... to see what he is thinking?"

"No... it doesn't work that way with other vampires. I can only do that with humans. Though at times I do wish I knew what Jasper was thinking." Alice sighed. "So you like Carlisle? Hm... Never thought a girl like you would fall for him and not Edward."

"Oh, well I probably would of if I never knew Carlisle." Bella laughed. Alice joined in too but stopped a second later.

"They are coming. Edward and Carlisle." Alice saw the look on Bella's face. "They didn't hear us. They just want to see why I wanted to talk to you alone." And of course that's what they did.

Edward walked in first. "What is it that you can't talk about near us?" He didn't look too happy. Carlisle was right behind him. "Tell us now. You can't keep secrets from Carlisle. You know that."

"It's none of your business. Bella and I are best friends. We are allowed to share secrets between us only. Now if you please, step out of my room?" Alice asked. So this was her bad side?

"Alice sweety, please tell me what's going on?" Carlisle stepped into the conversation. "Edward, leave please. As far as I'm concerned, you don't have to know what's going on between them." That was Carlisle, taking control of the situation.

"You have to be kidding me..." Edward said under his breath, backing away. "This is not fair at all Carlisle!" He growled and stomped out of the room. It was just a little secret, well maybe not little, but Edward didn't have to know. Did he really love Bella that much?

Carlisle got over what Edward said in less than a few seconds. "Okay. Now Alice, you can tell me. I know it has something to do with me... Jasper told me. Now what is it?" Bella's eyes grew wide. Alice glanced over at her.

"What are you talking about? Jasper told you what?" Alice asked. She looked furious. Oh boy, Jasper might be getting it later.

Carlisle put his hands up. "All he said was that it was about me. That's all. No need to get mad Alice. He didn't know it was that important. If it is, I should back out too and just forget about it?" After he said that, he turned to Bella and winked at her.

"Jasper told you more than that didn't he?" Alice stood up.

"No no. I just assumed that..." Carlisle turned on his heal and walked out. Bella couldn't say a word. Her and Alice exchanged glances and thought one thing... Jasper really was going to get it.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Since I have written a lot of chapters already after this, I'm deciding to post 2 chapters today. So, look for another one later =]


	6. Chapter 6

I got a review that asked if someone sees the future if Alice is the one that reads minds. I don't have it added in the story but I guess it could be Rosalie since she could see what is going to happen in a way and that could be why she doesn't like Bella that much because she knows Bella is going to cause them trouble but don't know what and when it's going to happen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Bella couldn't say a word. Her and Alice exchanged glances and thought one thing... Jasper really was going to get it.

"I can't believe Jasper... I shouldn't of talked to him about it." Alice said, shaking her head. Bella didn't know what to say. It wasn't Alice's fault but she sure didn't want Carlisle to know. Thunder was heard outside. "Great! We can play Baseball today. Would you like to watch?"

"Well... I guess so. But when it is lightning and thundering out? Why?" Bella started following Alice who was walking back to the front room of the house.

"You will see." She gave Bella a smile. Everyone but Rosalie were in the front room. They all knew it was Baseball time and wore uniforms. "Oh... uniforms today? I have to go get mine." Alice rushed and was back in less than half a minute.

They all filed out the door. Carlisle stopped to let Bella through. "Thanks..." She said awkwardly. He gave her a friendly smile and nodded, following her out the door. They all walked to this huge field behind their house where there were bases too far to even see. "Why do you put the bases so far apart?"

"If they were close together, it would be too easy. As you already know, we are fast. And plus, I don't want it to be too easy." Emmet said. One of the first times he has said anything. "Lets play ball!" They all got ready, some in the outfield, some ready to bat. Jasper was first. As he hit the ball, it made a loud thundering noise. So that was why they had to do it when it was thundering.

"Safe!" Carlisle called out. Jasper only hit a second ago... and he already made it to home plate. Edward was also there with the ball ready but was a tad bit late, obviously. It was Carlisle's turn. Alice pitched the ball and WHAM! A second later, Carlisle was sliding to home plate.

"Out!" Emmet yelled. Edward was already at home plate with the ball. "Edward is the fastest one here." He explained to Bella.

Edward grinned at Bella. Carlisle's team got 2 more outs and switched. Alice stayed as the pitcher. "I'll join." Rosalie came up out of nowhere. Emmet gave some cheers. "Nice for you to join in." Carlisle said. Rosalie started to bat. She hit and in less than a second, was on homeplate.

"Out!" Jasper called out. Rosalie threw down her cap.

"That was safe! Jasper, play fair!" She yelled.

"I am playing fair... it was out." He said, walking back to the outfield. Rosalie started after him but Carlisle stepped in between them.

"Rosalie, it's just a game." Carlisle said.

"That's it... I quit!" She gave Jasper a mean look and walked away towards the house. As she walked by Bella, she pushed Bella over.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle yelled after her. He went over to Bella and helped her up. "Are you okay Bella?" He asked her, his hand was still on her arm. Jasper started whispering to Edward. "I am going to have to talk to Rosalie... She just isn't used to having a human around."

Edward walked over, looking angry. "Carlisle... can I speak with you alone." Carlisle took his hand away from Bella.

"Yes?" He walked a few feet away with Edward and started whispering back and forth.

Alice walked over to Bella. "This isn't good... Even though I can't read their thoughts, I know something bad is going to happen." She looked over at Jasper who was smirking at Carlisle and Edward. "Jasper... What did you tell Edward?" She asked him angrily. His expression changed and he looked down.

"Just leave her alone! You hear me? You know what, don't even talk to me. I'm out of here!" Edward yelled at Carlisle. He threw his cap at him and stomped off. Carlisle looked hurt but stood there awkwardly, staring as Edward walked away.

"Edward... It's not what you are thinking. I haven't even done anything yet." Carlisle caught up with him and tried to stop him but Edward pushed him away.

"You liar! I know you two have something going on. You knew I liked her. Why?" His voice cracked but he stopped and stared at Carlisle, waiting for an answer.

Carlisle sighed. "Edward. Nothing is going on! Just quit acting this way." But as he said that, Edward got a hold of Carlisle's collar and threw him towards the ground. Carlisle caught himself though and was ready for Edward to make another move.

"This is not good! This is so not good!" Alice said, starting to pace. Bella watched in shock as Edward and Carlisle started fighting.


	7. Chapter 7

I went out and bought New Moon today =D I am so excited to read it. When I see Carlisle's name, I will probably think of this story and be like "Carlisle and Bella! xP" I am almost done writing this story and there will be 12 chapters just to let you know. today might be the last day I post 2 chapters a day. tomorrow it will be only 1. sorry! I just want it to last longer haha.

- - - - - - - -

Edward got a hold of Carlisle's collar and threw him towards the ground. Carlisle caught himself though and was ready for Edward to make another move.

"This is not good! This is so not good!" Alice said, starting to pace. Bella watched in shock as Edward and Carlisle started fighting.

Edward went to push Carlisle again but Carlisle took his arm and twisted it. Edward recovered, shot out his leg behind him and tripped Carlisle. Carlisle fell but grabbed Edwards foot before he was able to do anything else and made him fall too. "Well... I haven't seen this in awhile." Emmet said, grinning at both of them fight. He was enjoying this...

"Edward. This isn't going to solve anything." Carlisle said as they both got to their feet.

"Yes. I want you to stay away from her." Edward locked his arm around Carlisle's neck and Bella screamed. "It's not like I could kill him this way Bella." Edward told her, and then Carlisle flipped Edward over his shoulder and onto the ground. He got up and rammed right into Carlisle's stomach. Carlisle gasped for air and started coughing but still blocked Edward's punches that was being thrown at him.

"That guy's in looove." Jasper sang and Alice almost went over to hit him if it wasn't for Edward being thrown near her, almost taking her down with him. "Actually, they both are in love." Carlisle looked over at him, face turning pink. He ignored him though as Edward got back up and almost hit his stomach again.

"Is it in your brain yet? Will you stay away?" Edward said while attempting to hit Carlisle. They kept getting closer and closer to Bella. "I want Bella to myself! I have waited over a hundred years for this." Carlisle ducked right when Edward about hit him in the face. That gave Carlisle the advantage to take him out by ramming into his ribs. Edward fell to the ground, gasping for air. "This isn't over!" He growled and gasped for more air but he just layed there, motionless.

"Just let it go Edward. I beat you and I always will so quit trying. I am stronger than you. Remember, you are the fast one, not the strong one." Carlisle left it at that and motioned for the others to get moving to the house. The game was over. Emmet and Jasper helped Edward since he was still out of breath.

Bella walked with Alice and didn't dare go near Carlisle, fear that Edward would start up again. She didn't want Carlisle to get hurt, even if she knew Carlisle would always win fighting Edward. "Don't worry. They will soon get over it. And besides, it is not about who wins, it's about who you like and who you want to be with." Alice was saying. Bella thought about it for a minute and nodded. She had to tell Edward that he needs to just give up.

She found him in a room where he was still resting on a couch. "Carlisle really did get you good huh?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"Bella... is it true you like Carlisle? I may not know if there is anything going on but I did hear you like him." Edward's eyes were filled with sadness. Bella didn't know how to take the pain away that he must be feeling, she just knew he had to get over it and move on. All she could do was nodd. "That's what I thought... Look, I'm sorry about what I did. I was just so angry... at Carlisle. I thought maybe something was going on between you two and it made me so... jealous." He spoke the last word as if it hurt him then to just even say it. "But I understand. You like him. I'll just have to... find a way to move on." He looked back into her eyes. "But please, think about it first. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Edward, I am really sorry." Bella couldn't say anymore. She stood up and was about to leave.

"Could you tell Carlisle I am sorry... and tell him that I will beat him at fighting some day." Edward said, laughing.

Bella couldn't help but smile. "I'll get Alice to. I don't know how awkward it would be if I just go and talk to him right now."

He nodded. "Also tell Alice to not get mad at Jasper. He was only having a good time."

"Will do. Anyways, good night Edward. It is late and I should be getting home after I go speak with Alice." Bella made her way through the house, in search for Alice's room but as she turned a corner, Carlisle stepped out in front of her and blocked her path.


	8. Chapter 8

I love New Moon! I am already 60 pages into it xD That chapter in it with Carlisle and Bella so reminded me of this story! I was like "Bella, you know you like Carlisle!" xD

- - - - - - - - -

Bella made her way through the house, in search for Alice's room but as she turned a corner, Carlisle stepped out in front of her and blocked her path. "Well, hello Bella. Did you enjoy the baseball game?" Bella nodded, unsure of what to say to him. She was about to walk around him but he stopped her again. "Sorry you had to see us fighting."

This gave Bella the chance to tell him. "Edward told me to tell you sorry. I think he is moving on but I'm not so sure. He still seems to like me a lot." Bella looked down and messed with the zipper on her coat. If she looked into Carlisle's eyes, she might not be able to think straight.

"That's good... he thought we had something going on. Do you know what he means by that?" He asked, watching her reaction to what he said. She nodded slowly but still didn't look up. "I might have this wrong, but I think you like me." Bella couldn't look up but she stood very still, staring at the ground. This was going to turn very awkward and she wanted to leave. "Am I wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's late. I have to go..." She looked up as she said it. Bad idea. As she looked into his eyes, her mind went blank and her body would't move.

"You are right. Would you like me to run you home?" She couldn't answer him. He smiled and took her hand, pulling her outside. "Do you get sick very easily?" She was able to shake her head but still stood very still. His hand was ice cold. "I think you may like this." He lifted her up onto his back with one hand and took off running. She doesn't get sick easily but this sure did the job. After a minute of watching trees go by in a blur, she felt so sick, she screamed at Carlisle to stop. He did but she noticed she was already at her house, Charlie was home already. "I thought you wouldn't get sick..." Bella felt like throwing up but kept it down.

"I just need to lay down..." She said, walking dizzily to the front door.

Carlisle helped her but stopped when they got there. "I'll meet you in your room, okay? I don't want your dad wondering why I'm with you." He walked away. Bella wondered how he was going to get into her room without Charlie seeing, except for maybe the window...

She walked in and saw Charlie sitting in a recliner, waiting for her. "My gosh, Bella. Are you okay?" He asked when he saw her pale face.

"Yeah. I guess it is my time to get sick... I am going to go to sleep. See you in the morning." After that, she walked to her room where a Carlisle was already waiting for her.

Bella still felt sick so she layed down on her bed. "You will get used to it after awhile. You have to admit, it was fun, right?" Carlisle asked, sitting down beside her. He put his hand on her face, cooling it. She started feeling a little bit better. Carlisle was a good doctor...

She started dozing off but wanted to make sure of something. "Don't leave. Will you stay here till morning?"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Yes. I'll be here. You should rest..." And with that, Bella fell asleep.

She had a very bad dream about Carlisle and Edward fighting. This time though, Carlisle was the one that lost. Edward got out of control and went too far. Carlisle wouldn't move. Even though Bella knew he wasn't dead, she was very scared. Jasper was laughing in the background. Bella heard a scream.

"Bella! It's just a bad dream. It's okay." A soft voice whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and tried to focus. Carlisle was there, looking concerned. "You about made me deaf with that scream of yours." He joked. Bella noticed he was laying right beside her.

"Charlie! Did he hear? Is he coming?" Bella sat up, worrying.

Carlisle sat up too and pulled her towards him. "No. He already left for work. Did I mention, I love watching you sleep?" He smiled down at her and she blushed.

"I bet your family is worried. Did you let them know you are here?" Bella asked.

"No I didn't but they know." He said quietly, kissing her forehead. "I haven't kissed anyone in a long time. Since... Esme died." He looked really sad. Bella knew it hurt him a lot.

"How long ago?" She tried to choose her words carefully without upsetting him more.

He thought a moment. "About forty years ago. It seems not too long ago though. That's what makes it worse." He seemed to recover though. "After I met you, things changed. More hope of moving on. You make me so happy, Bella." He let those words sink in.

"I can't even explain how I felt when I first saw you..." She said, looking up into his eyes. This time though, it didn't make her mind go blank. Maybe she was getting used to him. "How did... you know... Esme get killed? Aren't vampires able to be almost unstoppable?" She regretted asking because his eyes turned to anger.

The anger wasn't directed at her of course, but of a memory. "Another vampire had come by where we lived in Alaska. He started killing the people and Esme didn't like it so she tried to stop him... He wouldn't stop and didn't want Esme to get in the way so he... killed her and ran. I have looked for him ever since but I do not know what he looks like. Only Esme saw and of course she is dead..." The pain filled him again. "There are very few of us who feed off of just animals. So please, Bella, be careful. Don't make stupid decisions and run into another vampire who wouldn't hesitate to kill you. I would rather die than to have another person that I love be killed."

- - - - - - - - - -

There was a little bit of fluff in this chapter. If you don't know what fluff means, it's um... romance? You should get that haha. But if you want more fluff, tell me and I should add more in a later chapter =]


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't make stupid decisions and run into another vampire who wouldn't hesitate to kill you. I would rather die than to have another person that I love be killed." Carlisle said. Tears filled Bella's eyes. "I think there may be one in town but I still am not sure yet." Was that what Charlie was talking about the other day? A guy being murdered by some kind of animal?

Bella moved over to the window and looked out. "Carlisle, could you watch over Charlie to make sure he doesn't get hurt? He is looking for whoever killed that guy and I'm afraid..."

Carlisle nodded. "I will have Emmett or someone keep an eye out for him. As for now, I better go look for whoever is causing all this trouble." He stood up. "Would you like to stay with Alice till I get back? You will be safe and she can keep you company for the day."

That surprised Bella. "For the day? How long are you going to be out?"

"Probably till tonight unless I find them. I have been looking around with no luck." He said, opening the door and walking down the hall. Bella followed him outside. "So, you are going to stay with Alice for now?"

Bella thought for a moment. "Yeah. You probably wouldn't want me to go out on my own anyway."

He nodded. "That's true." He lifted her up onto his back. "If you don't want to get sick, keep your head down and don't look around." She did just that and in a few minutes they had stopped. "Alice is coming out to get you. She probably read your mind and know what's happening."

"You will be back later?" Bella asked, worry and saddness in her eyes.

Carlisle leaned down to kiss her on the forehead as Alice stepped out of the house. "I will. As soon as I find this other... vampire, I will be back as soon as I can." He gave her one last kiss on the cheek and ran off.

Alice came over and walked with her back to the house. "So you and Carlisle are something now?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

"Shouldn't you already know since you can read my mind?" They both laughed. "But I don't really know if we are because he hasn't really said if we are or not..."

"Then ask him when he gets back. He will be okay Bella, don't worry." But even though she believed Alice, Bella still had a bad feeling something was going to happen. Alice sighed. "Lets just go inside and see what everyone else is doing." It turned out, they were all watching the news. Someone else was murdered. "Who is it this time?"

"Some old man..." Emmett said, both sorrow and humor in his voice.

"Hey, you are an old man too even though you don't look like it." Rosalie said to him. Everyone but Emmett laughed. It seemed like Rosalie was getting used to Bella.

The news was over awhile later and everyone just sat there, bored and staring off into space. "Anyone have the game, Twister?" Bella asked.

Everyone looked at her. "Actually yes. We have almost every board game downstairs in the basement. I'll go try to find Twister." Edward said, smiling. Everyone seemed in a better mood. A few seconds later, Edward was back with a Twister mat and spinner. "Rosalie?" Edward asked, handing over the spinner to her.

She just looked at it. "I don't feel like playing. Get Jasper or Bella to." She dissapeared and so Jasper vollunteered to do it.

"Are we all ready?" Edward asked. Him, Bella, Alice, and Emmett got ready on some dots.

"Left hand, red." Jasper called out. The games lasted awhile. They were all very flexible, even Bella. A few times, they were in awkward positions but still didn't fall.

About an hour later, they were in weird positions, when the door slammed open and Carlisle walked in. He looked upset but paused to look at them and wondered what the heck they were doing. They all stood up and looked at him, showing him that it was just a game they were playing. "There are three of them and they are coming this way... three vampires."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not posting this yesterday, I was busy. Thanks for all the reviews 3 They make me happy =]

- - - - - - -

About an hour later, they were in weird positions, when the door slammed open and Carlisle walked in. He looked upset but paused to look at them and wondered what the heck they were doing. They all stood up and looked at him, showing him that it was just a game they were playing. "There are three of them and they are coming this way... three vampires." Everyone looked at each other. Bella didn't understand. "We don't have time to take Bella home." He moved to her and put a hat over her head. "Keep this on. We can't let them smell you."

"Carlisle!" Alice screamed, pacing back and forth. "What are we going to do?"

Everyone turned to Carlisle. "We see what they want." He said. Rosalie showed up to see what was going on. "They are almost here..." Then in a few seconds, the door bell rang. "Emmett? Will you?" He asked, blocking the view of Bella from who ever was at the door. Emmett slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Well look here. A house full of vampires. My name is Laurent. This is James and Victoria." A guy said, the other two were behind him, looking in. "We just wanted to stop by and say hello."

"It was nice to meet you." Carlisle said. He waited for them to leave and when they didn't, he motioned for Emmett to move away from the door. "My name is Carlisle. This is my family." All three looked at each person then the one whose name was James kept looking at Bella. A light breeze went through the house, blowing through Bella's hair. All three standing at the door turned to look at her.

James stepped inside... "You have a snack?" He asked, licking his lips, stepping more and more into the house.

Carlisle stood in front of Bella. "She is with us. May I ask you to leave." James stepped back but glared angrily at Carlisle. Edward growled from where he was standing. They all got in an attacking stance. James was ready to go after Bella.

"We will go... James come on." Laurent said, backing away from the house, Victoria following but watching James. "James!"

"You know what? She looks just like Esme..." James said, grinning. "Smells just as good." Carlisle's eyes went wide. It was him. The vampire that killed his wife forty years ago. Carlisle couldn't move. He stared in shock as James pulled off a ring. Esme's wedding ring.

James turned to look at Laurent and in less than a second, he turned back around, a hungry look in his eyes, and lurched forward towards Bella. Carlisle was startled and thrown sideways. James got a hold of Bella's arm and bit into it. She let out a scream and fell to the floor. Edward rammed into him and they both went flying through a window, glass going everywhere including Bella's leg. Laurent and Victoria were running away from the house.

"Get them!" Carlisle called out to Emmett and Jasper. They both ran out the door in the direction they went. Edward and James were fighting on the ground outside. Carlisle leaped out the window to help but James was too fast, letting go of Edward and ramming Carlisle back through the window. Carlisle flew till he hit the wall, leaving a dent in it. James had to have lived a long time... as strong as he was. When he got back to the window, Edward was pinned to the ground. Bella was screaming this whole time, Alice by her side. Rosalie was watching, unable to move.

"I want that human!" James growled, hurting Edward but Carlisle jumped and was able to get James off of him.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle yelled. "Help us!" Rosalie ran outside to them and got a hold of one of Jame's legs. Edward and Carlisle each had an arm. Together they both yanked him apart. Alice was quick to make the fire. All Bella could see was a blur and a few minutes later she heard distant voices.

"The poison is inside her... are you going to let her transform, Carlisle?" It had to be Edward's voice. That was all that Bella heard because in the next moment, pains went through her whole body and she passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

I meant for this to be the last chapter but I asked my friends if I should write one more for the ending. Their reaction was something all of you would do so yes, I will write one more. I really liked this story myself so who knows, I might add a sequal to it someday. Tomorrow is the last day of school so I should get to typing that last chapter soon. If not tomorrow, hopefully over the weekend. And when I get started, I can't stop till the chapter is done so thats good =] Please review 3 I might need many to get to writing the sequal so if I get a lot of them, I definitely will continue.

- - - - - - -

Bella woke up in an unkown room. It had to be one of the Cullen's bedroom. Her wrist had marks on it but other than that, she seemed fine. Better than she ever felt. Her senses were clearer also. Sounds came to her from who knows where and how far away. A thirst came but the water beside her bed didn't help one bit. She started getting scared and was about to get up but the door clicked open and a blonde head poked through. "Bella! You're awake." Carlisle stepped into the room and walked over to her. Sitting down slowly and gently took her hands in his. "The transformation is complete. You are now a vampire, Bella." He spoke the last words as softly as he could. Bella couldn't breathe and didn't for a few minutes, not like she needed to. Carlisle waited for her to grasp the words completely.

"This c-can't be happening... What about Charlie. No... no!" She shook her head over and over and gasped for breath. "I-I can't do this. There has to be a way to change back, Carlisle. Please!" She couldn't stop herself from raising her voice.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't." He said but she just kept on.

"I can't go... to my dad like this. I can't tell him. Carlisle, there has to be some way."

"There isn't..." Carlisle watched her but was hurt by the way she was reacting. She started to cry so he cradled her in his arms. There was no way to change her back, she was stuck like this forever. Even if he knew it hurt her now, she should be fine later. He made everyone stay out of the room as Bella cried for the next hour. Alice and Jasper sat right outside the door, not letting go of each other. Emmett and Rosalie were somewhere else in the house, waiting. Edward was in his room doing nothing at all.

When Bella was done, Carlisle wiped her tears away with his shirt. "You have me now Bella. We can be together forever." He whispered. Bella sat up and looked into his eyes.

"You won't ever leave me?" She asked. Carlisle pulled her closer to him.

"I will never leave you. You are my life." He leaned down and kissed her. His lips were ice cold on hers. Hers would soon be like that. They didn't pull away for awhile even though her lips went numb in just a few minutes. "Bella..." He whispered. Brushing her hair away, he moved his lips down to her neck. It made her shiver but she didn't move away. They stayed like that for a second before Carlisle sunk his fangs into her. It didn't affect her.

They continued for awhile and then walked out into the hall to find Alice and Jasper in the same position as before Carlisle had entered the room. "Bella! I'm so glad you're alright." Alice said, jumping up and giving her a hug. "I can't read your mind anymore but that's okay. We are still best friends." She smiled and Bella smiled back.

"Could we all meet in the front room? I would like to ask something." Carlisle said, putting his arm around Bella. Alice and Jasper nodded, running off to get the others. Carlisle walked Bella to the front room where they met everyone else. "Okay now that everyone is here..." He took out a small box and got on one knee. "I planned for this after you transformed, Bella. I would like to spend forever with you. Would you make me the happiest vampire and marry me?" He asked, smiling. Both Bella and Alice were in tears but they had to smile too. All Bella could do was nodd. Carlisle slid the ring on her finger and everyone burst into cheers.

Even Rosalie who walked up to Bella to give her a hug. "Congatulations. You are part of our family now." She said and smiled. Everyone else went up to Bella and gave her a hug.

"I want to get married this week if that is okay with you?" Carlisle asked. Bella nodded, jumping into his arms.

"Do we still have to go to school tomorrow?" Emmett asked. Carlisle nodded. "Aww. I was hoping you would let us stay home, you know, to celebrate." Carlisle shook his head.

"Besides, I heard there is a new girl in town and I want to meet her." Edward said. Everyone looked at him. "What? This is my chance and there is no one able to take her away." Edward smiled and looked at Carlisle. Everyone but Edward burst into laughter. He just blushed and walked out, waiting for tomorrow to come. Carlisle looked down at Bella. He was going to be with her forever. How much happier could he get?


	12. Chapter 12

This, I am sorry, is the last chapter. Though there could be a sequel story for it someday. Thank you for all the reviews I have recieved! Maybe a lot more will get me writing the sequel much sooner. But as for now, good day, Merry Christmas, and enjoy this chapter!

- - - - - - -

Bella walked out her front door, sniffing the foggy, cold air, and set out towards her truck. This was her new day at school as a vampire. Everything about Forks was the same, except for Bella. The new girl was just like everyone else. She was treated just like Bella was treated on her first day not too long ago. Same set of friends. Bella greeted her and found out her name was Amber. "You are so beautiful!" She said with wide eyes, looking Bella up and down.

Bella laughed and sighed. "Thanks." And then she whispered under her breath so Amber couldn't hear. "Maybe you will be like me someday." Bella looked over at Edward, who was staring at both of them from his table. The look on his face meant that he had heard her. Bella gave him a grin and turned back to her friends at the table. She wanted to spend as much time as she can with these people, the friends she had ever since she moved here, until she was forced to leave them. It was only a matter of time.

The bell rang for the next class. Amber and Edward were both in that class. Bella snorted under her breath. Of course Edward would change his classes and the seating arrangements. They sat side by side in the very back. It was hard to pay attention, knowing she was going to be in this same grade for eternity. The classes didn't fly by like she hoped. Carlisle's face kept appearing in her mind. He had stayed with her overnight, what else could she do since she didn't have to sleep anymore? Carlisle promised her that they will go out and do more once Charlie stops coming to see if she was okay. He was worried, seeing that his daughter had turned very pale and doesn't seem to be getting any color at all. He thought maybe taking her to the beach but Bella threw a fit.

She knew she had to tell Charlie someday. If she could. It was either that or pretend she was dead. But she didn't know what could be worse. Him knowing she was a vampire or that she was dead. She chose vampire though, hopes of maybe getting to see him still.

"Bella! It's time to get home! Aren't you excited to see Carlisle soon?" Alice danced beside her. Bella just noticed school had ended. That seemed fast. Alice's car was parked the farthest from everyone elses. "Want to stop by the hospital and see Carlisle?" She smiled. Jasper came out of nowhere and embraced her. Bella nodded, looking away from the couple. They were at the hospital in a matter of seconds and Bella walked, wishing she could run but Carlisle told her not to risk it, to the front desk and properly asked for Dr. Cullen.

"Is it an emergency?" The girl behind the counter asked, looking Bella up and down, not seeing anything wrong with her at all.

"Uh no but--" Bella started.

"Then I'm sorry, he is busy at the moment. He will be free in about three hours." The girl looked down at her paperwork, ignoring whatever Bella had to say.

Bella turned and walked outside. Alice must of read her mind. "Who cares what Carlisle said, lets sneak in." She said but stopped after she knew what Bella's answer was. She didn't want to make him mad. It was better to just wait three hours. It wasn't that bad, was it?

* 3 hours later *

It was bad... Bella was pacing back and forth in front of the hospital, drawing attention from the people coming in and out. Alice kept trying to change her mind but Bella refused. "How am I gonna last every day like this? How do you do it? Oh wait, you are almost always with Jasper since you both can go to school together." Bella said.

Alice looked down. "There are times when I can't be with him for more than days. It is hard." Jasper scooted closer to her, comforting her. "Carlisle is coming out now."

A few seconds later, the doors slid open and out walked Carlisle. Bella sighed with relief. "Sorry for the wait. Maybe I should cut back on a few hours, it's not like I need any more money." He said, hugging Bella around the waist but then noticed a few people staring in disgust and let go. "Lets get home. I think Edward wants us to meet his new friend."

Bella decided to go with Carlisle in his car so they all met back at their house. "I can't believe this! Are you serious? Vampires? This can't be possible." We walked in to see Amber staring wide eyed at Edward who was trying to calm her. "No wonder you are all so pale... and cold." She looked over at us but didn't show any sign that she was scared.

"It's okay. This is my family. Carlisle, Bella, Alice, and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett are suppose to arrive soon. Everyone, this is Amber." Edward introduced everyone without taking his eyes off of her.

"It's nice to meet you." Carlisle spoke first. Everyone nodded in agreement, Rosalie and Emmett appearing at their side. Rosalie already knew what was happening before it even did and had told Emmett.

Amber didn't say anything for a moment. "So... why me?" She choked a laugh. "I'm just a normal person. Nothing compared to any of you." She looked at Edward and blushed.

"Not to me." Edward started babbling on and on how she meant so much to him. Everyone started to scoot away. Carlisle led Bella upstairs, Alice and Jasper followed.

"Things will turn alright. She really likes Edward. She is just really shocked about this whole situation. Maybe he should of waited a bit." Alice said. Carlisle nodded in agreement. "But who knows, only time will tell us." She walked into what looked like her room, Jasper following.

Carlisle took Bella to his room. "I think it's time you tell Charlie." Bella was about to protest but he held a finger to her lips. "It will turn out alright. He may be broken at first but it has to be done. I'll be with you the whole time." He took her in his arms and kissed her forhead. She sighed, trying to catch her breath, and nodded. "And once we get through that, we can get married." His hand slid up to her head, moving it back, and kissing her on the lips.

That had done it. It gave all the confidence Bella needed. "Lets get this over with then." She said, Carlisle smiled. He took her by the hand and they ran all the way to Charlie's house. "Dad! Are you home?" She called out, he was in the living room. "I need to talk to you. It is very important and it will change both of our lives forever."

He gave both of them a weird look, thinking what possibly could involve Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Then he thought of something. "Oh Bella. Please don't tell me you have cancer or something." He looked really worried, hoping this isn't what she was about to say.

Bella shook her head and he seemed to relax. "No dad... this is worse." She let the words sink in but he was still confused. "You have to promise me you will still love me no matter what. This can't be told to anyone."

"Not that anyone would believe you..." Carlisle joined in. "If you decide to anyways."

Charlie still didn't have any clue what was going on. "Dad, you may not believe us at first but we can prove it."

He looked back and forth at both of them. "Believe what?" The didn't say anything. "Yes, I will love you no matter what. Don't even think I could ever stop loving you."

Bella choked back a sob. "We are vampires and I have been one since a few days ago." With that, Carlisle ran over to the other side of Charlie to show him it was true, which looked to him as if Carlisle had teleported. The next few minutes felt like a blur. Charlie was having a heart attack but with the help of Carlisle, he was fine in the next few hours.

"It is better if he stayed in bed for awhile to give him some time to think." Carlisle said. Bella looked helplessly down at her father, who looked so weak, and couldn't believe what she had done.

"I'm so sorry dad." She said. Charlie just stared up at her, unable to say anything.

"Your dad will be okay. He will forgive you. Just give him time to recover." Carlisle said, pulling Bella away to her room. All the pain she felt was gone once he closed the door and embraced her, and she knew, everything was going to be alright. When Carlisle said it would be, she knew he was right. With that, she leaned up and kissed him as passionately as she could.


End file.
